Ultraman Justice/Merchandise
Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Justice' (Ultra Hero & Monster Series, 2002) **Release Date: August 2002 **Price: 700 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112051615 **Materials: ATBC-PVC :Released to conclude the second movie's premiere, Ultraman Justice (in his Standard Mode) is released an Ultra Hero Series figure. Sporting 3 points of articulation on the waist and the arms, he is molded with red ATBC-PVC soft vinyl plastic, and sports black, silver, and gold paint applications (Metallic Blue for the Color Timer and forehead crystal and the shades of white and yellow on the eyes). The packaging & data card represents an image of Justice fighting Sandros with Cosmos. :Like most Ultra Hero Series figures, Ultraman Justice also comes with a foldable data card. X 121.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Justice Mode' (2003) **Release Date: June 2003 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112159663 **Materials: ATBC-PVC :Released to conclude the 3rd Movie's release., this figure of Ultraman Justice is based on his Crusher Mode seen in the film. Molded in red ATBC-PVC soft vinyl plastic, and sports black, silver, and gold paint applications. X 125.jpg|Packaging *'The Strongest 3 Ultra Warriors Set' (3-pack, 2003) **Release Date: July 20, 2003 **Price: 2,700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112161161 **Materials: PVC :Another new mold of the Ultraman Justice (Crusher) toy, molded in a battle pose. He is releasded along with Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode & Ultraman Legend (also in different poses) *'The Strongest 3 Ultra Warriors Set' (Televi-kun Campaign Present, 2003) **Release Date: 2003 **Price: TBA **Materials: PVC :Released as one of the campaign presents from the Televi-Kun's August 2003 issue, this figure is a transparent redeco of the Justice Crusher Mode figure above, featuring unpainted transparent red soft vinyl plastic. He also comes with a similarly redecoed Cosmos and Legend figures. UHS2003-Strongest-Ultra-Set-(Televi-Kun-2003-August-Issue-Campaign-Present).jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Justice Mode' (2004) **Release Date: July 24, 2004 **ID Number: 37 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112051615 **Materials: ATBC-PVC :Released for the 2004 Ultra Hero Series lineup, this Ultraman Justice toy is a reissue of the 2002 Ultra Hero & Monster Series release. The packaging now bears the "Standard Mode" name for his default form. 10102043p.jpg 200674162132044.jpg *'Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode' (Ultra Hero Series, 2004) **Release Date: July 24, 2004 **ID Number: 38 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112159663 **Materials: ATBC-PVC :As with the toy above, the Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode toy is also reissued of the the 2003 release. The toy now comes with an all-new image of Justice fighting Gloker Rook for the data Card & the packaging. 10102044p.jpg 200674162136241.jpg *'Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode' (2009) **Release Date: 2009-11-28 **ID Number: 30 **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112593931 **Materials: PVC :The Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode toy is once again reissued as part of the Ultra Hero Series 2009 lineup. The toy's only changes is the light cream color painted on the eyes, & the gunmetal color on the front fin. :Why does Bandai reissue the Crusher Mode figure instead of Standard Mode is up to anyone's guess. 30ultramanjusticecrusher.jpg|Packaging Capsule/Candy Toys HG Series *'The Secret of the Lake' (2002) **Release date: August 10, 2002 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112105264 **Materials: PVC : Released as part of the 31st lineup of the HG Series Ultraman line, this Ultraman Justice figure is a small capsule figurine. He was molded in his Battle stance. : : Unlike most merchandises of the character, the black details are a more saturated midnight blue. *'Fire! The Ultra Beam Finishers!' (2003) **Release Date: May 2003 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112176134 **Materials: PVC : Released as part of the series' 34th lineup, this figurine of Ultraman Justice is molded in his Victorium Ray stance. He also comes with a transparent Tech Thunder accessory. *'Ultraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice' (2003) **Release Date: August 2003 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112192233 **Materials: PVC :Released as part of the series' 35th lineup, this figurine of Ultraman Justice is based on his Crusher Mode, which also one of the first earlier releases of the said Form in the lineup. Sofubi Dou *'Ultraman Sofubi Dou - Part 4' (2002) **Release date: October 1, 2002 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112106032 **Materials: PVC : Released as part of the Sofubi Dou's 4th lineup, this toy of Ultraman Justice is a small soft vinyl figure that stands 10cm, and he shares a similar articulation to all Ultra Hero Series figures. : Like the HG Series Gashapon figurine, the black details are still depicted as midnight blue. *'Ultraman Sofubi Dou - Part 6' (2003) **Release date: August 2003 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112201218 **Materials: PVC : Released as part of the 6th lineup, this figure of Ultraman Justice is based on his Crusher Mode in the 3rd movie. Hyper Ultraman *'Ultraman Justice' Fighting Ultraman Role-Play *'Transform! The Power of Justice set' (2003) **Release Date: June 2003 **Price: 2,808 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112159892 **Materials, ABS, PC (Justlancer), ATBC-PVC (figures) **Accessories: Justlancer, Ultraman Justice Crusher, Gloker Pawn & Gloker Bishop :The Justlancer accessory is also released as a Role-play accessory. The device can play sounds via a push of the button, and the "wings" can be flipped open by hand. The device can be clipped onto a shirt pocket. :The set also includes a smaller soft vinyl figures of Ultraman Justice Crusher, Gloker Pawn & Gloker Bishop. :Care must be taken while handling the Justlancer: the inner parts can eventually break if not handled properly. (Mostly due to the plastic's aging) Ultra Hero Alpha (α) *'Ultraman Justice' (Ultra Hero Alpha, 2002) **Release Date: August 2002 **Price: 1,404 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112081483 **Materials: PVC, ABS :Released as part of the Ultra Hero Alpha lineup, the Ultraman Justice is released as a poseable action figure, and he features 11 points of articulation. Pressing the color timer activates his battle cries & attack sounds. Ultra Hero 500/Series Italicized lines are releases outside Japan. *''Ultraman Justice VS Alien Empera'' (2-pack, 2016) **Release Date: 2016 **Price: TBA **JAN/ISBN: TBA **Materials: PVC :Release exclusively in China and part of the Spark Dolls VS Series (one of the additions to the Ultra Hero 500 line), this Ultraman Justice is basically a downsized version of the Crusher Mode toy, while retaining the entire paint applications from the base figure. Justice also includes a Live Sign underneath the left foot, which can be used for the DX Victory Lancer (Bandai China's only). If scanned, the device will play "UltraLive! Ultraman Justice!" in Chinese *(超级融合! 杰斯提斯!). Due to lacking a molded cavity for the Live Sign, the sticker is prone to peeling if not carefully handled. : :Justice also comes with Alien Empera, which is unchanged from the original Japanese release. Despite being released in Crusher Mode, the packaging had made no mention to such. Other *'Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode' (Sound Action Figure, 2013) **Release Date: 2013 **ID Number: 29 Released exclusively in China as part of the "Sound Action Figure" series, this articulated figure of Ultraman Justice Standard Mode is an all-new mold that stands 17.5 cm (slightly shorter than an Ultra Hero Series figure), and sports a high amount of articulation. The figure features a sound gimmick by pressing it's color timer, which plays 3 assorted sounds (Grunting, flight (?) sound, and an unknown 3rd sound) Also, the toy's neck is kind of awkwardly long. Category:Merchandise